


Science Class

by queeraf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, cuties tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeraf/pseuds/queeraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary hates chemistry, but Maureen Brown makes her class worth it. High school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Class

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos / comment if you liked! constructive criticism always welcome

Clary glanced to the right, trying to catch a glimpse of Maureen's science textbook. Her lab partner was better at chemistry than she'd ever be, and it wasn't likely that she'd be passing the class with anything better than a C. She was too clumsy and never understood the diagrams. Maureen, on the other hand, had already measured out all the components, and was frowning in concentration at the next step. Clary smiled a little and let herself watch the crease between Maureen's eyes, and the way she tapped the pencil against her mouth when she thought. She'd been crushing on the other girl since the moment Simon had introduced them: Maureen had been starting in Simon's new band as the guitarist and her curls and dark eyes had made Clary's stomach flip flop from the very beginning. Even with the heavy, thick science lab goggles, the kind no one looked good in, Maureen kicked Clary's heart into high gear. 

Clary sighed internally and leaned over the science book between them. "Do you need any help? I can hold things. Or pour liquids. Or, um, read you the next steps."

Maureen looked worried and vaguely as if she didn't see how she could say no. And not without reason- Clary had already broken four test tubes and three beakers this month, a class record. "Okay. Can you hold this beaker while I pour in the hydrogen peroxide?"

Clary smiled weakly. "Um. Yes. I can manage that. I can definitely hold the beaker without dropping it." She didn't sound convincing even to her own ears, but picked it up and held it firmly.

Her lab partner stifled a snort. "You really don't need to hold it quite that tight, Clary. I don't think it's going to run away."

"I think it's better for everyone if I hold this extremely firmly, considering my track record."

Maureen laughed. Clary was enchanted. "True. Maybe you should start gluing your hands to the materials! Then you wouldn't drop a single test tube."

Blushing, Clary said, "Well, the experiment wouldn't really work too well if I never let go of the beaker."

"No, probably not. And you'd have to try to do everything with test tubes attached to your fingers. I'd like to see you try that," Maureen laughed. "You'd have more accidents than usual. Which is saying something."

Clary's blush spread up to the roots of her hair, and she ducked her head to hide the smile that spread across her face. "You're right," she sighed. "I need to permanently lock myself somewhere I can't do any damage."

The other girl grinned. "But then how would I get to do pointless chemistry experiments with you?"

"Well, we definitely won't be doing many more pointless experiments together if we fail this lab. Here, pass me the chemicals."

Three things happened at once. First, Maureen lifted the measuring cup and tilted it slowly to the funnel over Clary's beaker. Second, Simon called Clary's name from across the room, and third, Clary half turned, leaving the mixture her lab partner was pouring to splatter her chest and and arms. They both froze for a full ten seconds, and then Clary rushed over to the emergency shower. Pulling the lever, she spluttered under the cold water. Maureen was watching, horrified, with her hands over her mouth.

Clary shriveled up inside of embarrassment. That was it, she decided hurriedly. She was never, ever participating in a single chemistry lab ever again. Who cared about passing? Stepping out of the shower, she felt like a drowned mouse, dripping hair and soaking clothes.

Well, at least Maureen was noticing her, she thought, trying to look on the bright side. She'd grabbed several hand towels from a storage cupboard above the sink and was now trying to simultaneously wrap Clary entirely in hand towels and apologize repeatedly.

"I am so sorry, oh my God! This is completely my fault! I got you soaked, I'm so sorry," Maureen said, aghast. She dabbed at Clary's forehead and burst out, "I was trying to impress you with all the science stuff and I got chemicals all over you!"

Clary choked a bit on the water still left in her mouth. "You were trying to impress me?"

"Well, yeah." Maureen blushed and fiddled with a towel. "I think you're really cool. And funny, and you've got the most amazing eyes, and you're so good at drawing, and. Yeah."

Clary gaped at her. "But I've liked you for ages! I thought you had a crush on Simon!"

"What? No! I'm a lesbian, I thought you did!"

"I'm a lesbian too, of course not!"

The humor of the situation seemed to hit both of them at the same time, and they doubled up laughing over a nearby table.

"I thought- I thought you thought I was immature," Clary gasped, tears of laughter running down her face.

This sent Maureen into a renewed fit of laughter. Recovering slightly, she wiped her eyes and gasped out, "I thought you thought I was boring!"

Clary straightened up, pushing her wet hair back from her face. "Maureen, the last word I'd use to describe you is boring."

Sobering up, Maureen stared at her. "Well, I'd never think you were immature. I think you're-" she ducked her head nervously. "After what happened last year, with you finding your brother and all that drama, I realized how strong you really are. I really like you, Clary." She smiled nervously.

Clary took her hand hesitantly. "I really like you too." She bit her lip. "Do you want to maybe go out sometime? Dinner?"

Maureen grinned. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that. A lot."

Clary exhaled in relief. "Good! That's good! I'm glad," she said softly, and interlaced their fingers.


End file.
